


Chips

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin's estate is a holding room for things that hold no meaning to him.  They're bargaining chips.  They're not his to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips

Rumpelstiltskin's estate is full of worthless things, things without any use, things that aren't his.  He only gathers them, passes them along.  The things he holds gain worth the moment someone's willing to pay, and then they're gone.  
  
Someday in the future a girl could change the world if she only had enough gold.  So he sits at his spinning wheel.  
  
Someday in the future a royal family is in desperate need of an heir.  So he turns a room into a nursery.  
  
Someday in the future a prince becomes a king, and the fate of nations turns on his whim, and on that day Rumpelstiltskin has nothing to bargain with, not unless he acts now.  So he finds something Gaston wants and he takes it.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin's estate is a holding room for things that hold no meaning to him except as bargaining chips.  They're not his to keep.  
  
A cup falls and breaks and one potential bargaining chip is lost, one among thousands.  It's meaningless.  And he doesn't understand why she looks so relieved to hear him say it.  He doesn't get attached to his bargaining chips, no matter how nice they may be.  Get attached, and he wouldn't be able to let her go.  
  
Someday in the future the prince comes to the door and makes a deal to save the princess, that's the way this story goes.  
  
Until it doesn't.


End file.
